Ultimate, Friends! and Adventures!
by Elsa the Lapras
Summary: Snivy and her Besties discovered that Giratina has a plan to take over the world will they be able to stop her? Oshawott discovered his new feelings for Snivy, can he declare his intensions to her? Riolu have the same feelings too? Can Tepig stop his male friends from fighting?
1. Chapter 1

Ultimate, Friends! and Adventures!

Chapter: 1

Hey! Hi! and Hello!

Snivy's Pov

Its 8:00 in the morning and I'm still sleeping. " Snivy! Wake up! You're gonna be late for school! " My mom Serperior shouted she was cooking breakfast. " Mom... I'm still tired... " I said trying to sleep again. " Honey... Its 8:00 in the morning... " Mom crawled to my room. " What! Its 8:00! I'm gonna be late! " I said as I rushed inside the bathroom.

After 13 minutes...

I dashed to my room to get dressed.

After 4 minutes...

I rushed to the table and ate my breakfast. Then I run to the fridge to get my lunch for later.

After 16 minutes...

I dashed to my room to get my bag. Then I dashed to the bathroom to brush my teeth.

7 minutes...

I kissed Mom in the cheek the I said goodbye. I rushed to my school. Poke High Central!

Normal Pov

" First day of Highschool. And I was almost late... " Snivy sighed. Then she passed by an old friend. " Wait thats! " She smiled. " Hey Sni! " A Riolu waved at her. " Hey! Riolu! Long time no see! " Snivy smiled. " Hey Snivy! " A Tepig dashed to me. " Tepig! You guys! Are you going to school with me! " She smiled at the boys. " Ya! My mom said I will go to school at Poke High Central now I'm here! " Riolu smiled. " Me too! What section are you me and Rio are section A-1. " Tepig smiled. " Really!? Me too! Lets's stop this chit chat and let's go inside! " Snivy said as she walk inside the school. The boys followed.

Inside section A-1...

" Okay! Hello students I'm professor Hypno! And I will be your science teacher and advisor! Well introduce yourselves! " A friendly looking Hypno smiled at us.

" I'm Snivy. 14 years old. I like Music, Friends and Battling. I live in Leaf avenue... Rose street. Blk. 4 lot 13... " Snivy introduced herself alittle bit nervous and shy but still she got to speak.

After 7 minutes of introducing themselves.

" Alright class listen up here is our subject for today the Pokemon anatomy so the squirtles have a... " As our professor discuss the subject Snivy looked at her notebook there's a page with her statuses. " Single... " she looked at the word she wrote in her notebook.

After school...

Snivy and her friends were walking. " Wanna go to our old hangout place guys? " Tepig said with a smile. " Sure! " Snivy and Riolu smiled at Tepig. While walking a blue thing quickly appeared then disappeared. " What was that!? " Snivy said quite alittle bit shocked then she noticed her wallet are gone. " Hey it took my wallet! " She shouted in anger she quickly dashed to the corner where it dashed to. " Hey wait! " Both male Pokemon followed her. " Ha! I got you now! Wait you are!? " She stood there shocked.

" Snivy what hap- No way! " Riolu words was cutted because of the vision he saw.

" Wait guys you guys are f- Impossible! " The same thing happened to Tepig.

Who is this vision? To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Ultimate, Friends! and Adventures!

Chap: 2

You're Alive!

" Impossible! Oshawott is alive! Buddy! What happened to you are so scary looking... " Tepig said as he came close to Oshawott. " Glad you guys noticed! " He said with a chuckle. " What happened to you!? You look like a criminal. " Snivy said a bit worried about Oshawott. " I am a criminal... " Tepig and Snivy gasped exept Riolu who is mad that he is alive. " Hmp. Your just a fake criminal thats a costume! " Riolu spat.

" I'm a criminal! I can prove it! " Oshawott protested.

" Yeah prove it now! " Riolu smirked.

Oshawott pulled a pistol out of his coat;(its inside Oshawott's coat pocket) then he pointed it to Riolu's head " I could pull the trigger right now... But no... " Oshawott smiled as he return the pistol in his coat.

" Hmp. Cause you're weak! " Riolu spat.

" Guys stop fighting we don't have time to chit chat its almost dark and there's many criminals out here... " Tepig said with a shrug. " Eehem! Tepig look at me! " Oshawott pointed at himself. " Oops... " Tepig rubbed his head. " Since its getting dark you guys should rest in my house! " Oshawott smiled at his friends. " You mean in a sewer! " Riolu grinned evily." I mean our old tree house beside the lake! " Oshawott smirked. " Perfect! Let's go right now! Oshawott thanks... " Snivy smiled at Oshawott. " You're all welcome! Even the one who don't really like me! " He chuckled as they started to go to the lake.

At the lake...

" This brings back memories... " Snivy sighed. Riolu and Oshawott glared at each other " Snivy's mine Oshawott! " Riolu whispered at Oshawott in a Mad tone. " So... You have a crush on Snivy... I have no intension in her... " Oshawott said but in his mind it's the opposite.

Tepig looked at the two males fighting " The two in love with one. The hero and the evil who will Snivy choose? " Tepig thought as he chuckle." Tepig can you tell them to stop... " Snivy said as she looked at her male friends who quickly stop after they over heared her. Tepig chuckled.

After sight seeing...

" We should sleep... " Snivy said as climb up the tree house. " Well looks like we have problem with sleeping! " Oshawott rubbed his head. " What is it now clown face? " Riolu said. " Remember when we were kids... Um... " Oshawott smiled goofly. " What there's only one bed! " Snivy screamed. " Oshawott... " Tepig glared at the otter Pokemon. " I will sleep on a branch... " Oshawott said as he jump out of the window where there was a branch. " Riolu sleep on the hammok beside my chair and Tepig you on the sofa... Snivy on my bed. " Oshawott said peeking through the window. The three nodded as they go to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Ultimate, Friends! and Adventures!

Chapter: 3

Trust me...

Normal Pov

Oshawott yawned stretching his arms and legs. " Good morning! Goof face! " A deep voiced Pokemon said. " Oh no! Hitron! " Oshawott said as he get his scallop off his stomach. The Hitmonlee revealed himself " Where's my money!? " He said then he saw Oshawott's friends " Is this your payment slaves... " He gave a evil grin. Oshawott noticed he was looking inside his house " No! But If you want them as your slaves you have to get through me! " He said glaring at the evil Hitmonlee. " Very well Goof! When I'm done with you I shall have them especially the snivy! Let's battle in the arena! You know where is it! 10:00 PM sharp! " Hitron snorted. " Deal... " Oshawott nodded. Tepig over heared their conversation he quickly told it to his friends. Oshawott jumped inside from the window and he saw everyone was looking at him " What? " He said confused. " Rotter! You set us up so you can sell us to that criminal! " Riolu said clutching his fist. " Riolu you got it all wrong! I told you that he is gonna fight a criminal to save us from being slaves! " Tepig held the angered Riolu. " But that's dangerous! You'll need help! " Snivy said worried about her friend. " Yeah Bud! " Tepig agreed. " No! Let's stay here and let that Rotter die! " Riolu protested.

" What did you just said to me 2x " Oshawott said angered.

" Rotter! Cause you're a stupid rotten goofer! " Riolu smirked.

Oshawott sighed " Okay... Yes I'm a criminal but that doesn't mean I'm not good... Riolu's right but don't stay here go home lock your doors and close your windows I'm sure Hitron will release hitmons( hitmans) everywhere... " Oshawott looked at the floor " I'm sorry if I got you all in this mess... " Oshawott walked to the door then he jumped down from the tree house.

" I'm right... when did you say that to me... " Riolu said as he jump down as well.

" Well... I said that tons of time but you don't listen you just think I'm invisible. " Oshawott looked at his rival.

Tepig and Snivy nodded. " Rio you don't even like Oshawott even you know what he did in the past... " Tepig added.

FLASHBACK

Riolu, Snivy and Tepig was cornered by a gang of Ursarings and Beartics. " Come on kids! Show us what you've got! Or we will hurt one of you! " Boss Beartic chuckled. " If you hurt even one of them I shall hurt you! " Young voiced male said. " Who are you!? " One Ursaring said looking above the building. " Oshawott is the name! And I will be a hero someday or today! " Oshawott jumped down. " Otter! You will just get yourself killed! " Riolu yelled. " Yea! Bud don't sacrifice yourself! " Tepig added. " Guys! You might wanna help him! " Snivy poked both males " I will fight too of course! " Snivy said as she run beside Oshawott.

" You kids think you can handle 8 of us! Especially the girl! " The Beartic spat.

" Then I will fight too if two you will fight! " Tepig said as he snort flames.

" Me too! " Riolu said as he push Oshawott.

" Ow! Do you really need to push me! " Oshawott rubs his arm.

" Bring it on! " The Beartic chuckled. At this point all the young Pokemon only now Tackle and Growl, Tackle and Leer or Tackle and Tail whip. " Here I go! " Oshawott said as he use Tackle which doesn't hurt Beartic much. " I felt nothing! " Beartic chuckled. " Take this little girl! " The other Beartic yelled as it use Blizzard it made so much damage to Snivy. " Snivy! " Oshawott looked at his injured friend. Tepig and Riolu dashed towards thier injured friend then Riolu carried her. " Guys run away fast! I'll handle this! " Oshawott yelled. Tepig nodded then he pushed Riolu so they can run away. After they've run very far from the battle they heared an explosion then smoke appeared from the area they left. " Oh no... " Tepig said as tears run down to his cheek. " O-Oshawott... " Snivy said weakly. Riolu was mute looking at the smoke.

FLASHBACK END

" Yea... I remembered the explosion... " Riolu sighed " Sorry Osh... " Riolu looked at the otter Pokemon.

" It's alright... We all make mistakes... " Oshawott said wisely.

" You don't need to do this all over again... " Tepig said.

" Yeah... Oshawott we don't want you to get hurt again... " Snivy added.

" This is life... I will do this and no one will stop me... " Oshawott shakes his head.

" Then let us help you! " Riolu smiled at his now friend.

" Yeah! " Tepig grinned.

" We've got your back! " Snivy smiled.

Oshawott nodded " Ok! But becareful Hitron is strong! " Oshawott sighed.

" We can handle it together! " Snivy held Riolu and Oshawott's hands.

Riolu blushed madly " Y-Yeah! " Riolu said full of happines that Snivy held his hand.

Oshawott chuckled ' Hahahaha Riolu... ' Oshawott thought then he looked at Snivy who was smiling at him and Riolu ' Snivy... Nah! She won't think like that! ' He thought

Tepig pounced on them making them fall to the green cool ground.

To be continued...


	4. Chapter 4

Ultimate, Friends! and Adventures!

Chapter: 4

Apologizing and the sad truth...

" Hey! Hey! Surfy! " A male teenaged voice said. " Ugh... Wait! Butch!? What are you doing here? " Oshawott said as Oshawott stand up. " Who is that? " Riolu asked. " A friend of mine... he also happens to Hitron's son. " Oshawott rubbed his head. " So you and dad will fight? Well hide or fly to an island cause... pal don't fight my dad I'm sure you will just lose and I don't want you and the other's get hurt... " The Trouge lowered his head. " I'm sure they can handle it... " A female teenaged voice said. " Wait! Revenge what are you doing here? " Butch looked at the scraggy . " Butch there's no need to worry you just need to belive in them... I remembered when my mother almost lost a battle but her friends didn't tell her to give up instead they cheered for my mom... that was before her trainer seperated me and my mom from each other... " Revenge sighed. Butch walked over the scraggy then he gave her a hug " Okay... but promise me guys that you won't get hurt! " He pointed to the starters and the riolu. They nodded. " Don't worry Butch we can handle everything! Together! " Oshawott chuckled as he put out his hand. " Together! " Riolu agreed as he put his hand on Oshawott's. " Together! " Tepig too placed his hoove. " Together! " As well Snivy placed her hand.

At the arena.

" Butch! Where have you been!? " Hitron yelled in anger. " Nowhere... " Butch ignored his father's rage as he continue to walk. " Don't ignore me when I'm talking to you! " Hitron dashed to his son. " Why would I listen to you if you don't listen to me! " Butch growled. " Because I'm your father! and you're just a wimpy kid that happens to be my idiot son! " Hitron kicked his son. Butch growled " Dad! Stop this! Your the idiot! You happened to be the greatest fighter in our region what happened to you why did you end up like this a criminal with no mercy! You promised me and mom that you will always look out for us... " Butch said with tears flowing down from his eyes. His father sighed " I'm sorry son... I'm doing this stuff cause I don't want you to lose your mother... I lied when I said she's working abroad she is critical in the hospital right now she have a terrible disease that cost a fortune just to cure it... I love you and I don't want you to lose your mom... " Hitron said as he walked and hugged his son. Butch looked at his father " Dad... But you need to stop this we will work together so that we can pass this! Please don't hurt my friends! " Butch let go as he stared at his father. " Okay son but just let me fight him if he wins I'll let him go if I will ask them to help your mom... " Hitron sighed. Revenge looked at Butch as she smiled " Well you don't need to worry about your friends after all Butch... " She said as she walked towards Butch. " Thank you Revenge for always being beside me... " He kissed the scraggy. Revenge kissed back then let go " I'll be always with you Butch even if you don't ask cause I love you... " She smiled. " And I will protect you always cause I love you too... " He smiled as he hug his girl. Hitron smiled when he saw this " Just like your mom and I when we said our feelings for each other... " Hitron patted his son's head. ( Did I mentioned that Butch's mom was a female Machoke). "

Meanwhile

" The Time has come my love... " A dark dragon growled.

" The Time that we will rule the world! " An Ice cold dragon replied as the laugh evily.

Roars of unknown Pokemon were heard from the underworld rejoicing because of the return of their king and queen.

To be countinued...


	5. Chapter 5

Ultimate, Friends! and Adventures!

Chapter: 5

Monsters on the run!: Part 1 A Death on a battle!

Oshawott and the others dashed to a secret manhole witch is hidden in the underbelly of town. Oshawott opened the manhole, " Let's go guys " He said. While walking to the arena Oshawott felt something " Guy's somethings watching us... " He whispered to the others. " Eh? You're just worrying wott! " Riolu said as he give him a punch on his shoulder. " Ow... I guess you're right Rio. " He said rubbing his shoulder.

They reached the arena just 1 minute before the battle.

" Hey Surfy! " Butch approached them with a smile. " Butch! Uh... Why are you smiling? " Oshawott asked completely confused. The Tyrouge rubbed the back of his head " Well... I got a special announcement for you all... " He looked at the ground with a blush. " I bet you and you're bestfriend became a couple... " Snivy smiled Butch, Oshawott and the boys was suprised of she said. " H-How did you know that!? " Butch was so suprised he accidentaly yelled. " Hey do- " Riolu was cutted off his words when Snivy looked at him. " I have my ways. " She looked back at Butch with a smile. A Rattata suddenly walked towards them " Mister Wott you are needed at the arena Master Hitron is waiting... " It said as it lead them to Hitron.

" Hey Goof! " Hitron looked at the otter pokemon. " Hey Hit...ron " He looked very serious while talking to the Human-like pokemon. " ... Hey Serio listen I'm gonna change my old stupid deal here's my new deal... " Oshawott felt more anxiety than before. " I want you to help me gather up money for my wife she is in a critical condition at the hospital right now... If I win you will do that and If I lose you can decide what should you or I do... " He stretched out his hand. " Deal? " Oshawott held it. " Deal! "

Hitron smiled." Very well we will start the battle now. "

The Round bell has Rang! As the fighters stepped to the arena.

Oshawott is centered by Riolu and Tepig while Snivys behind them. Riolu came up with a Team name. " Our Team's name is Balance force! " He yelled the rest just rolled thier eyes.

" Master Hitron's team will enter the arena! " The referee yelled.

" Are you ready Goof? " Hitron asked. Hitron's Team members are Nidoking, Scyther, and Golduck

" Of course. " Oshawott answered with a smirk.

" Fight! " The referee yelled.

The battle started. Oshawott used Water Pledge then Tepig used Fire Pledge.

The move combined when it hit the Nidoking it dealed alot of damage. Riolu was having a one on one battle with Scyther and Snivy is dealing with Golduck. Hitron used this chance to use Mega Kick on Oshawott. The Otter pokemon stumbled towards Riolu who just defeated Schyther and is so tired, Riolu was knocked out by the sudden hit he took from the stumbeling Oshawott. Snivy has been Defeated by Nidoking who slipped and crushed Snivy when Tepig tackled him. Tepig has been Knockout the same time as Golduck beacuse they blowed their most powerful attack at each other. " Well looks like We're the last one's standing... " Oshawott said wiping a small trail of blood from his mouth. " Well look's this is turning so well! " Hitron smiled. Both we're about to attack...

An unknown creature came out of nowhere " Find the chosen one! Find her! " It roared as more monsters came out of nowhere.

" What the!? " Hitron was so confused he didn't notice the monster behind him.

" Hitron... We meet again brother... " It growled.

Hitron turned around. " I-Impossible!? Daren! B-But you're dead! " Hitron looked at the creature eye to eye.

Daren stepped out of the shadow his face was covered by a skull and his body has human like structures he wore a torn out jacket and gloves. " Don't call me Daren! My name is Commander Death Blade! " He roared as he charge at Hitron.

Hitron shielded himself. " You will DIE! " Death Blade used Shadow Claw at Hitron.

The Hitmonlee was thrown away by the attack. " You killed me! I saved you many times and you KILLED ME! " The Creature roared as he drew out a sword made of shadows and struck his brother.

" Dad! " Butch yelled as he run towards his father.

" So you're his son? I have no interest in you... weakling... " Death Blade laughed as he looked at his dying brother and his nephew.

Butch looked at his uncle " I'll kill you! " Butch yelled as he tried to punch the monster.

But Death just disappeared before his punch hit him.

" Son... " Hitron coughed out blood as he smiled at his son.

" Dad! Don't worry we will- " He was cutted off by his father.

Hitron placed his hand on Butch's mouth. " Son take care of your mother.. " He coughed out more blood " I am proud of you... I'm sorry I didn't took good care of you. " He coughed again. " But I am so proud that you're my son... good bye... my child... " He smiled as he closed his eyes.

" Dad... Dad.. don't leave me... Don't leave us mom needs you... I need you... " Butch cried as he embraced his father's dead body.

" Butch... " Revenge hugged his mate. " I'm sorry... " She looked at Hitron.

" Pathetic... so she is not here! " Death said as he reappeared. Unaware that Oshawott was behind him.

He attacked him using Hydro Pump. Death was suprised by the sudden move.

" What the!? " He was thrown away by the attack. " Why... I don't want to see anyone die anymore! " Oshawott eyes turned blood red.

Riolu, Tepig and Snivy has recovered from thier unconciousness.

Oshawott looked at his friends. " Guy's Back me up! " He yelled as his friends nodded.

" Very funny... But I have more time to spare searching for something... " He grinned then a dark portal swallowed him. The other monsters ran away to the darkness and disappeared.

Oshawott tighten his fist " Stupid! Stupid! STUPID! " He growled.

At the underworld.

" You failed how many times will you fail! You're our best Soldier and you fail finding the chosen one! " The Ice Dragon roared.

" Patience my love... " The Dark Dragon glared at its mate.

" I'm so sorry your highnesses but some brats are trying to stop our plans... " He kneeled down.

" Well then destroy them! Destroy anyone who comes on our way... " The Ice Dragon growled.

" As you wish my lord.. " Death stood up and walked towards a Dark portal.

" By the way Death... Don't harm the chosen one in anyways! " The Dark Dragon reminded.

Death nodded as he enter the portal.


	6. Chapter 6

Ultimate! Friends! and Adventures!

Monsters on the run!: Part 2 Demon within.

" Stupid! Stupid! STUPID!STUPID! I feel like s***! " Oshawott roared punching a sewer pipe, his eyes were blood red his body is changing its form like he was gonna evolve in a different way.

" Oshawott stop it! " Snivy yelled.

" Dude! You're turning into a reckless beast! " Tepig added.

" Wotter! Stop being insane! " Riolu growled as he held and drag Oshawott away from the pipe.

" LET GO OF ME! " He roared struggling to get out of Riolu's grasp, Snivy walked closer to Oshawott then she suddenly hugged him making the Otter Pokémon calm down.

Riolu sighed then smiled knowing Oshawott needs Snivy's help more than him.

" Thank you Snivy... Riolu and Tepig... " He said as he let go of Snivy, smiling at his friends.

They turned around to see Butch still crying on his fathers body with Revenge trying to comfort him.

" S-Sorry Butch... I couldn't protect your father... " Oshawott said placing a hand at the Scuffle Pokémon.

" Its alright... I-I just can't believe my Dad's is gone... " Butch said as he wipe his tears.

" Damn! I hate this! I'm gonna kill those demons! " Oshawott tightened his other hand into a fist.

" I'll avenge Dad! I'll kill Death!... No I'll make him suffer or worse! " Butch stood up and walked towards his commrads." Are we gonna let those monsters! Take other lives and make Pokémons suffer! " he yelled at his servants.

A Female Marowak walked towards Butch and said " I'm Lone and I'm one of your father's loyal servant... He helped me when I was abandoned by my brother and took care of me, So in return I'll take care of his family so I'll come with you Master Butch. " She kneeled down. " Thank you Lone... " He smiled at the Marowak then looked back at his servants who kneeled down after. Butch smiled and looked at Revenge who was smiling at him, He wraped his left arm around her then he looked back at his servants then shouted " Stand together! " all of his servants shouted back thier master's battle cry.

Everyone didn't notice someone was watching them. It walked behind Oshawott then it whispered at his ear. " meet me at Abandoned Mansion... " then quickly disappeared in the shadows.

" Huh? " Oshawott turned around and saw nothing. " Hey! Wotten what is it? " Riolu asked tilting his head. " Nothing I just thought someone was behind me... " He shuddered.

Three days after Hitron's death he was buried and his son placed a picture of him and his father when he was a young boy on his gravestone. " Good bye... Dad... " He sighed and looked at his father's grave for four hours with Revenge after that Butch smiled at his father's grave and said " We will always stand together dad... " as they leave.

Oshawott and his friends was there waiting for the Tyrouge " We have a place to visit... " Oshawott muttred. " Where? " Butch asked confused. The others just shrugged exept Revenge who was confused as well. " The Abandoned Mansion... " Oshawott said he swear he heard thunder rumbling when he said that. " Okay... " The Scuffle Pokémon shrugged.

They walked to the mansion that's surrounded by withered trees and creepy statues. As they enter the mansion Tepig began to panic when the door suddenly closed " Were dead! Don't worry I-I'll burn the door! " Tepig said as he charge a Flamethrowher. Oshawott threw a Water Pulse at Tepig to cool him down. " Tepig! Chill down! " Oshawott yelled then he noticed everyone was staring at something behind him he turned around and saw a creature in a dark cloak floating behind him. " Whoah! " Oshawott backed away.

The creature threw its cloak away to reveal its self. The creature was a Dusknoir. " Welcome children... " It bowed down. The others bowed down as well. " My name is Opaque... I noticed you all have encountered demon spirits... " He said in a cold dark tone. " Y-Yes sir... " Oshawott answered. The Gripper Pokémon smiled " There's a law that Arceus made... it says that no demons are allowed to go to the mortals world and no spirits shall stay on thier world forever... " Opaque explained. " But why did call us here? " Snivy asked completely confused. " Because I need you all to help me find the chosen one, she is the only one that can stop this madness! " Opaque growled. " But why can't you find the chosen one? " Riolu asked. " I need to help lost souls and spirits so they can go to the Afterlife... " Opaque said as he throw a piece of paper to Oshawott. " What's this? " Oshawott asked. " The Living and the Dead should never meet. Or the world will crumble after one's defeat... " The Gripper Pokémon said. The piece of paper turned into a map that shows every one in thier planet and in the world of the living and the dead. " Whoah... " Oshawott said amazed by what he just seen. " The Last Map of souls it will show you the path that will lead you to the chosen one. But First you need to find the Items that can help you defeat the demons. " Opaque said as he float down. " What is it? " Revenge asked looking at the Gripper. " The Sword of the Afterlife, The Blood of Revival and The Creature of Life... " Opaque said disappearing. " What the heck is a Creature of Life!? " Oshawott ran towards Opaque. " You'll meet it when its time... " and with one last smile the Gripper Pokémon disappeared.

Oshawott and the others left the mansion. " Hey Wottix! What should we do now!? " Riolu punched the Otter's shoulder " You guys need to go to school I'll try to figure out where should we go first... " He said looking at the map.

" Your plan is stupid! OW! " Riolu was smacked by Tepig.

" Can you respect Oshawott's plans for once? " Tepig snorted.

" Can we just meet tomorrow K? " Snivy said as she walk away.

" Yah... besides we got homeworks... " Tepig dashed away.

" Wait! Homework! " Riolu followed.

' ...Kill them... ' A voice said on Oshawott's mind.

" Stop... " He growled.

" Huh? Are you okay Surfy? " Butch placed a hand on the Otter's shoulder.

" I'm f-fine... " He rubbed his head.

" Come on let's go home... " Butch smiled as they go back to thier homes.

At the lake...

" Home at-!? " Oshawott's words was cutted because of what he saw inside his home.

A monster stood infront of him with blood red eyes glaring at him " Destroy all enemies! " It pounced on Oshawott.

" Scrap! " Oshawott growled struggling to get up. " Kill him... " The voice on Oshawott's mind whispered again.

Suddenly something in Oshawott snapped, He quickly grew larger than the creature His body turned muscular and large, he grew razor sharp cobalt claws, his eyes turned pure blood red " Kill! " he roared.

( Violent part! Don't like then skip. )

He pushed the beast sending him flying through the wall, Oshawott jumped down the tree then began slicing the beast into shreds.

More monsters came out of nowhere then they started pouncing on Oshawott

" GET OFF ME! " Oshawott roared as he grab two of the monsters then he started shaking the other's off him, More and More monster came out some where larger and some where smaller than Oshawott. " Blood! SHOW ME! BLOOD! " Oshawott threw the monsters he was holding to the bigger ones but the bigger beast just sliced them into two " BLOOD! " Oshawott sliced the small monsters that comes on his way he grabbed two then he used them as weapons he threw them again then he began grabbing and throwing more small monsters to the bigger ones he dashed to the giant monsters and began pouncing on them, He slashed the first monster's head and it began to spurt out blood. Oshawott gave an evil grin. Then the brutal battle continues...

( No more violent parts... )

Oshawott sat down beside the lake that is now covered by blood and dead bodies of the monsters he killed, His body began to turn back into its normal size his jacket was torn out because of his transformation he fainted afterwards.

" Oshawott... " A voice of someone close to him called.

" Oshawott... " He thought it was a dream when suddenly.

" Oshawott please wake up! " He opened his eyes and he saw Snivy, Riolu, and Tepig looking at him.

" W-Where am I? " He groaned as he sat up.

" You're in the hospital Osh. " Tepig said as he explained why he was in the hospital.

" I see... " Oshawott stood up.

" I thought you got eaten by that donphan headed beast! " Riolu chuckled. Snivy smacked the arm of the Emanation Pokémon. " I deserve that... " Riolu rubbed his arm.

" The lake is now banned from anyone to enter until they got the investigation and cleaning the gross blood out of the lake. " Tepig shrugged.

Oshawott sighed " I-I... " Oshwott's words was jammed in his throat.

" What's that Ot? " Riolu glared at the Otter.

" N-Nothing Rio... " Oshawott sighed.

To be continued...


End file.
